Home
by Princess Inari
Summary: Sarada was a happy girl, being the daughter of the last Uchiha. Her world was perfect. But when one day her father brought home a strange girl who claimed to be her cousin, her perfect world started to break into pieces.


**Prologue:**

It was a fresh autum afternoon in the powerful village of Konoha. The sun was glorious today, a warm glow covered many people as they went about their morning rituals. Chattering masses of people were streaming towards the marketplaces, teahouses, restaurants ? everywhere. It wasn't as if Konoha hadn't had such glorious, golden days, but today semmed little more special.

At least to ten-year old Sarada Uchiha.

Sarada was a happy girl, being a daughter of Hokage's two best friends. Her mother was a loud but kind, good mother with great medical career. Her father was the last survivor of Uchiha clan, the title which was now hers. Eventhough the fact her father was always too busy and hardly comes home made her pout sometimes, it was okay, because stupid Boruto_ the son of the Hokage, was in same situation as well. Fathers were always busy. That's natural and normal. So she didn't really get sad about it. Anyway, she knew that her father loved her, despite his rather blunt and nervous manner. She's his only child and everything he had would be hers one day. So she was okay.

Anyway, today was the day her father comes home. So today was special to Sarada Uchiha. Going home straight after leaving Academy, she started to wonder what present her father would bring along for her. Not something like a stupid giant teddy bear he'd brought last time!

* * *

Sasuke stared down, frowning slightly, at the small bundle of papers in front of him. The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the Hokage's vast windows, and the gentle breeze wafted in, rustling the papers piled around the office.

Naruto, sitting at Hokage's desk with not-so-dignified manner, grinned at the squinting, irritated expression on his best friend's face.

"Accepting a new citizen isn't that easy. Standard procedure, buddy. Job of Guardian!"

"...This is all? The papers?" The Uchiha male groaned.

"Yup."

"I thought it'd be more messy-" Slurring the end of his words Sasuke turned his head slightly to glance at the little girl sitting beside him, eyes downcast.

Naruto raised his arms in 'what' manner. "And why did you think so?"

"I just thought-"

"Lucky for you, or her, your clan's DNA is so strong that anyone who sees her may vouch who her parent is." The Hokage stood on his feet, grinning cheekily at the two sitting in front of him.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and then started to shuffle the papers, putting a signature here and there, skipping so many lines of assigning permission to activities and responsibilities of a citizen of Konoha.

Just then the door of the office opened and Nara Shikamaru barged in. "Oy, Dear Hokage-sama, I need to talk with you regarding the feista... oh hallo, Sasuke. You look sulky as usual." He waved to the Uchiha cynically. Sasuke shook him his middle finger in response.

"Stop it dudes." Naruto grumbled.

"What did I do? Hello, Sarada-chan, you hair became longer."

"She's not Sarada." Naruto explained for silent Sasuke who's busy with those horrible papers. "She's, eh, this idiot's niece."

Shikamaru stared at the Hokage for a while with a hesitation whether he had to laugh or swear. "..It's not funny." He spat.

Then the door of the office was opened once again and Kiba Barged in, "Oy, Narutoo! This is not fair! How can you ask me to do something like THAT for such trivial event like fiesta... Oh hallo, Baka-suke and Sarada-chan?"

"She's not Sarada." This time all the other three males chorused.

"Eh? Who's she?"

"Sasuke's neice. Still not funny." Replied Shikamaru.

Kiba dropped his jaw, his freshy grown moustouch nearly touching the floor, "Baka-suke's neice? But how? Who? When?"

"None other than his brother. Still not funny." Replied Shikamaru again.

Kiba shut his mouth and glared at Naruto for a very long while, till the blonde started to sweat, then finally muttered: "...Itachi?"

"Don't call my late brother's name in such way, Kiba. That's dececration." Sasuke spoke calmly, his eyes fixed on the papers.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it.. Just so surprised. Where did you find her? Have you done DNA test?"

"Kiba-!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru raised their voices. Kiba realized his blunder and shut his mouth again, eyeing regretfully the girl who's sitting quietly.

Then Sasuke, finally done with the papers, threw the piles onto the Hokage's desk and stood up, turning to his buddies. "I don't think I have to tell you a long story regarding how I found her, but I can tell you that we don't need DNA test."

To everyone's surprise it was Shikamaru who shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, if a friend says so."

"Did you just say 'friend'?" Both Naruto and Kiba uttered a cry with incredible looks on their faces.

Shikamaru blinked. Then suddenly he started to flush. "What? When did I say that?"

"Alright, do your 'nagging Hokage' job buddies. Isaka, come here." Sasuke stretched his one arm toward the girl. The girl jumped down from her chair and walked to him. He held her and lifted her withinin his arms, so carefully as if he's carrying something precious good, then walked out of the office.

The remained three friends watched them till the door was closed with a soft sound.

"...Still not funny." Shikamaru groaned.

"But Sasuke seems rather happy." Naruto shrugged. "And it'll be good for his gaughter to have a cousin. I don't think Sakura will go against for it."

"How old is the child?"

"Thirteen."

"So small for her age.."

"Anyway the child's adorable." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Beware of your sons, buddies."

"My son isn't interested with girls." Shikaramaru snorted, causing Naruto to hit his shoulder playfully. "How can you guarantee, father? I'm sure that if you search Shikadai's laptop there'll be plenty AVI."

Shikamaru didn't respond at this. Instead he merely poked Kiba's side and then altogether they faced the Hokage fully. "Now let's talk about the fiesta, my dear Hokage-sama."

* * *

Sarada's little nose sniffed appreciatively at the delightful smell wafting throughout the house, the wonderful dinner preparation. Her mother was extremely good at cooking, especially on a day her father comes home!

"Sarada-chan," Her mother called, turning slightly toward her, beautiful green eyes sparkling softly. "Can you put out the chopsticks?"

"Okay!" Sarada jumped down from the chair delightfully and pulled a stool on so she could reach the utensils drawer. She grabbed three pairs of chopsticks and set them on the table.

"Mom, how many days daddy will stay home this time?"

"Hmme? I don't know yet, dear. "

Now the table was all set for dinner, save for one missing person. Sarada looked at the clock, scowling causing Sakura to laugh.

"He can be little late, dear. Come here, you have to look pretty for dad."

Grinning delightedly and completely thrilled, Sarada rushed to her mother who made her sat on the sofa properly and started to brush her hair.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder what dad will bring for my present."

"Me too- "

Suddenly, both mother and daughter felt the tardy father arrive outside the door.

"Daddy's home!"

Delighted little feet scampered to the door, just as tall, handsome figure walked in.

"Daddy_"

Sarada suddenly froze in her jumping posture at the unexpected sight in front of her. Her father was home, with something along with him...

"Sasuke, you're home_ eh? who's the child?"

Her mother's voice made her break from the reverie. She put down her half-raised arms and stepped backward, started feeling confused.

"Sakura." Sasuke smiled faintly at his wife, putting down the strange girl from his arms. "We need to talk."

* * *

Sarada frowned as she tried hard to overhear her parents' conversation, though she couldn't understand a word of it. However, it didn't seem like they were in argument.

Pouting Sarada threw a glance to the certain invader in her room. The 'invader' was sitting silently on the cushion, her long eyelashes drooped over her grey eyes gloomily. It was strange. This girl reminded her of her father. Her face was...

This girl resembled her father more than she did. That disturbed her.

However, she decided to be a nice girl and approached to the 'invader'. "Hey, I'm Sarada. Whatcha name?"

"..." The girl didn't reply. Instead she smiled_ in a very strange way_ the smile only girls could understand when faced each other. It was the smile full of...

"Are you girls friends already?" The door of the room opened and Sakura appeared, smiling affably.

Sarada blinked. There're so many words in her head but she didn't know what to say first.

Sakura stepped toward the 'invader girl' and leaned down, hands resting on her knees. "So what's your name, dear? How old are you?"

"..I'm thirteen." The girl finally voiced, and, to Sarada's surprise, the voice sounded so sweet. "..And my name is Isaka."

"Isaka-chan. You must have had a hard time.. But now everything's fine. Sarada, she's your cousin. I'm sure that you two will get along together well."

Sarada nodded dumbly. Cousin?

"If you're done with instruction, can we have a dinner? I'm hungry as a wolf." Sasuke appeared at doorby, looking affectionately to...

_What the..._

Sakura rose and escorted the girls, laughing."Oh yes. Let's go, kids."

* * *

Sarada didn't speak a word while the family sat for dinner. She didn't like it. She didn't like this situation. She didn't like the way Isaka smiled at her. She didn't know how to explain her own feeling.

"Ah, Maguro Sushi." Sasuke mumbled picking up the food with chopsticks, causing Sakura to start.

"Oh, I thought you still like it_"

"No no, I like it." He patted on her shoulder. "But Isaka can't eat fish. Don't you have something else for her?"

"Oh.." Sakura looked at the mentioned girl embarrassedly. "I'm sorry. Tell me your favorite food, we have plenty of.."

"Is this your favorite, uncle?" Isaka questioned instead of replying to Sakura, looking up at Sasuke with those large beaming grey eyes.

"Eh, one of my favorite."

"Then I'm going to try." The girl picked up sushi and stared at it forawhile rather cutely, causing Sasuke to smile faintly_ which made Sarada to knit her brow. Seriously, what the hell was that girl doing?

"She's cute." Sakura commented good-heartedly, then looked at Sarada. "Sarada-chan, what's wrong with you, unusually so quiet today?"

Sarada flushed at this. "Nothing!" She then started chopsticking her dish roughly.

Sakura blinked dumbfoundedly at this and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke knitted his brow little but didn't say anything. Instead he took chopsticks from Isaka's hands and spoke: "Here, didn't I teach you the proper way of using chopsticks already?"

"Woooo... Sorry, uncle."

"You don't have to apologize. Now give me that fingers...Yes, that's the proper holding."

Sarada couldn't help it anymore. She put down her own chopsticks and asked to another girl in loud voice: "How come you still don't know how to use chopsticks? You're older than me aren't you?"

Silence fell on the table.

Sarada could see her mother's embarrassed smile, her father's almost mortified look, and her cousin's... what the hell did that quick smile mean?

Abruptly, Isaka slowly slipped her hand away from Sasuke's large one and ran to the upstair.

...

Silence resumed on the dinner table. Sarada didn't know what to do, she just froze in her posture at this unexpected outcome.

It was Sakura who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Umme... I guess I'll go to see her.."

"I will." Sasuke rose from his chair and headed to upstair. Hearing his footsteps fading away the mother and daughter stared at each other.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarada grumbled, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "No, dear, it's just... Your cousin wasn't taken care well, so she's... Ah, nothing. Let's eat, dinner's getting cold."


End file.
